LEONARDO HOLMES Y OGIMA WATSON EN:
by Yunuen
Summary: EL CASO DE LA MISTERIOSA DESAPARICION DE LA REBANADA DE CHOCOLATE.


**.**

Antes que nada, una pequeña aclaración:

Como bien lo sugiere el titulo, es algo así como de detectives pero basándome en Sherlock Holmes.

¿Y por qué pensé en Sherlock Holmes para este fic?

Esta idea la tuve gracias a Nyp.

Nyp es una chica que conocí en Deviantart, y se ha vuelto fan de Sherlock Holmes, y en el chat me ha contado cuánto le gusta este detective;

aunque creo que fui yo (Nyp, si lees esto, por favor corrígeme) quien pensó en emular a Sherlock Holmes con Las Tortugas Ninja; ya te estarás imaginando entonces qué tortuga personifica a Holmes, quién a Watson, qué tortuga es el malo, y quién es la pobre víctima, y de toda esta divagación, Nyp está haciendo dibujos de las tortugas con la apariencia de los personajes de esta novela;

aunque mi fic es diferente a las ideas de ella,

yo sólo escribí este fic pensando en las lectoras que me han pedido más de Leo y Ogima.

xD

Ojala les guste.

(pero sí voy a escribir un fic con las locas ideas de Nyp, aunque me llevará tiempo; por ahora lo único que he pensado es que la tortuga que vendría siendo Sherlock, se llamaría Shellrlock, Shellrlock Holmes.)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**LEONARDO HOLMES Y OGIMA WATSON EN: **

**EL CASO DE LA MISTERIOSA DESAPARICIÓN DE LA REBANA DE PASTEL **

_POV de Leonardo con 9 años de edad _

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, o casi como cualquier otra; en vez de que estuviéramos ocupados en algo, mis hermanos y yo estábamos sentados en un rincón a la espera de nuestro papá. Él había salido en busca de víveres, pero esa vez no llevó a ninguno de nosotros para que le ayudara con las cosas, y lo único que hacíamos era esperar en ese rincón de la casa.

No era la primera vez que mi papá salía solo aunque nosotros ya éramos lo bastante mayores para acompañarlo y ayudarle. Desde hacia varias semanas que se iba solo, no llevaba a ninguno de nosotros porque, como nos explicó una noche, un humano lo había visto en el depósito de basura de la ciudad, pero mi papá como es muy precavido, estaba disfrazado; el humano creyó que era un vagabundo más, pero esta persona no era un policía, sino una señora muy joven que a veces iba a dejar algo de comer y ropa a alguien que lo necesitara, y esa noche se encontró con mi papá, y esa noche, papá trajo a casa deliciosa comida y mantas para cubrirnos; pero papá nos decía que, mientras esa buena persona estuviese yendo al depósito, no quería correr el riesgo de llevar alguno de nosotros, así que por eso él prefería, ya desde varios días, salir solo dejándonos en casa.

Y esa tarde, mis hermanos y yo estábamos esperando en el rincón en el que solíamos acurrucarnos cuando éramos más pequeños y mi papá llegaba muy noche, pero en esa tarde preferimos esperarlo ahí mismo.

Estábamos muy quietecitos esperando en nuestro rincón: Donatelo no estaba jugando con su Lego, ni Mikey estaba practicando con la patineta, ni Rafa estaba viendo la tele; ninguno tenía ánimos de hacer otra cosa que no fuera esperar a nuestro papá. A los cuatro nos preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle por si llegaba a encontrarse con esa señora otra vez y descubrir que no era un vagabundo… todos estábamos preocupados, incluso Mikey, que suele no prestar mucha atención en las clases, y Rafa, que suele no seguir las indicaciones de Sensei sobre nuestra seguridad; hasta ellos estaban preocupados por nuestro papá.

Lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar.

Y esperamos, y esperamos, y esperamos…

La espera se estaba haciendo larga, y también nos acurrucábamos más y más unos con otros.

Era lo bueno que yo encontraba en esas largas ausencias de mi papá: estar cerca de mis hermanos. En otras circunstancias, y si yo quiero abrazar a un hermano, pues… con Mikey no tengo problema, a él le encanta recibir abrazos, pero Doni y Rafa no, porque dicen, a su modo cada uno, claro, que ya no son unos bebés. Esto me hace sentir triste porque un día Rafa y Doni pueden decir que ya no quieren jugar porque es cosa de niños y que ellos ya no son unos niños, pero Ogima me ha dicho que hay niños que tienen prisa por crecer, y Doni y Rafa son de esos niños.

Así que en esas tardes, me da gusto estar con mis hermanos y poder abrazarlos todo el rato que dure la espera.

Y esa tarde en especial tuvo su recompensa, una gran recompensa, que terminó siendo un desastre.

- Niños, ya llegué. –

¡Por fin oímos la voz de mi papá!

Nos levantamos de prisa y fuimos corriendo a recibirlo.

- ¡Okaerinasai, otosan! [¡Bienvenido a casa, papá!] – le dije y le ayude con una bolsa que traía.

- Domo arigato, shisoku. [Muchas gracias, hijo] -

Mis hermanos lo asediaban preguntándole qué había traído.

- ¿Qué trajiste? -

- Tranquilos, niños, tranquilos. – ya en la cocina, sacaba lo que había traído - Disculpen la tardanza, pero en un momento más comeremos. Vayan a lavarse las manos, onegai shimasu [por favor]. -

Yo de inmediato fui al lavabo, pero mis hermanos se quedaron insistiendo en ver qué había traído, y cuando papá sacó una pequeña caja, a mi nariz llegó un delicioso aroma.

Regresé; me sentí como hipnotizado.

- ¿Qué es eso que huele tan rico? - Rafael preguntó con emoción.

- ¡Sí, huele riquísimo! – dijo Donatelo.

Yo sólo me quede mirando fijamente la caja… ¡jamás había olido algo tan maravilloso!

- Es una sorpres… - dijo papá, pero hubo una interrupción - Miguel Ángel, tienes que aprender a ser paciente. -

Mikey no se había molestado en preguntar, sino que se metió entre los brazos de papá para estar en primera fila frente a la caja y ya había levantado la tapa para ver dentro, pero fue cuando papá lo reprendió a tiempo.

- Perdón. –

- Niños, – papá dijo con ese tono de voz que ya sabíamos que significaba: "no lo volveré a repetir" – vayan a lavarse las manos, y quien no coma todas sus verduras no le daré la sorpresa. –

Por fin pude dejar de mirar la caja y vi cómo mis hermanos echaron a correr rumbo al lavabo; discutían por ser el primero en lavarse. Luego vi a mi papá, tenía una bonita sonrisa en la cara. Me dio mucho gusto verle feliz, así que fui al lavabo pero esperé a que mis hermanos terminaran primero.

Sentados todos a la mesa, papá nos contó que volvió a ver a la señora joven y otra vez le había dado comida, hasta le dio un postre; era un postre lo que había en esa caja y que olía muy rico.

- ¿Qué tipo de postre, Sensei? – Doni preguntó con seriedad, esa seriedad que antes ya me había platicado mi papá, esa seriedad que hacer ver a Doni mucho mayor que cualquiera de nosotros – Un postre hecho a base de masa, me atrevo a suponer. -

Miré a papá, y de nuevo tenía esa simpática sonrisa en la cara. Luego miré a Doni; sí parecía muy serio, como el humano que dice las noticias en la tele, pero me pregunté qué es lo que veía papá en mi hermano que yo no, porque la mirada de Doni parecía resplandecer igual que la mirada de Mikey quien no apartaba los ojos de la caja.

- Yo digo que es un flan. – Rafael se atrevió a adivinar lo que creía que era el postre.

- ¡No es un flan! – dijo Miguel Ángel dejando de ver la caja – Es helado. ¡Me encanta el helado! -

- Yo creo que es un panque. – dijo ahora Donatelo sin _darle_ _tantas vueltas al asunto_ como hace ratito hizo.

Yo también quería opinar, pero papá había dicho que debíamos ser pacientes y yo trataba de ser paciente… ¡pero era algo muy difícil!

_Respira Leo, respira; _me decía.

- Paciencia, hijos míos, paciencia. – papá volvió a recordarnos - La paciencia es amarga, pero sus frutos son dulces. – no estaba disgustado, en su cara todavía estaba esa simpática sonrisa.

Miguel Ángel y Rafael estaban confundidos; eso siempre nos pasa cuando papá dice proverbios; son curiosos pero muy bonitos. Él después nos explicaría qué quiso decir.

- Tiene razón, Sensei. – dijo Donatelo; él siempre entiende a la primera.

Seguimos comiendo con toda la paciencia que se podía.

Miguel Ángel casi se ahogaba un par de veces por comer rápido, pero cuando terminamos todos de comer, por fin papá sacó el postre de la caja; mis hermanos se pusieron de pie sobre sus sillas, tratando de estar lo más cerca para ver; yo me quedé sentado, pero estiré mi cuello lo más que pude para poder ver también.

Una vez que papá dejó el postre en la mesa, el delicioso aroma fue más intenso.

- ¡Ah! – dijeron mis hermanos, asombrados tanto como yo.

- ¡Lo sabía! – grité de emoción - ¡Es un pastel! - sip, era un pastel y de chocolate.

Mi padre y mis hermanos me miraron fijamente por el grito que di, y me dio pena por no haber sido paciente hasta el final. Agache la cabeza.

- Lo siento. -

- Descuida, hijo. – oír decir a papá, tocó mi cabeza, y en un ratito más, ya tenía una rebanada de pastel de chocolate frente a mí.

No solo olía muy rico, también se veía muy suavecito, tan suavecito como Ogima. Sonreí al imaginar qué me diría él si le dijera en broma que es tan suavecito como un pastel y que me lo iba a comer. Hablando en serio, el pastel se veía muy esponjocito y se veía muy diferente a las galletas o los pastelillos ya casi secos y duros que a veces comemos. Era la primera vez que comíamos un postre recién hechecito.

Tomé la cuchara y luego tome un pedacito de pastel, lo metí a mi boca, y mastiqué con calma, como siempre le dice papá a Mikey: que hay que masticar con calma.

- ¡Gué dico! – dije con la boca llena.

Mis hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, sólo que ellos movieron la cabeza porque sus bocas estaban repletas de pastel, parecía que habían comido toda la rebana de un bocado; luego miré a mi padre, apenado porque me iba a regañar por mis malos modales, pero él sólo me sonrió.

Mastiqué y pase el bocado.

- Domo arigato. – le agradecí a papá y me incliné; yo estaba muy feliz porque él nos había traído un postre súper delicioso.

- ¡Gomo adigado! – también mis hermanos le dieron las gracias, pero sin dejar de comer pastel.

Mis hermanos comieron muy rápido su rebanada; yo comí despacio porque es lo que papá siempre dice, que hay que saborear cada bocado, agradeciendo cada día por lo que tenemos en la mesa; ellos acabaron y pidieron permiso para retirarse, cuando Mikey se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Y a quién le toca esa rebana? -

Todos miramos y sobre la mesa todavía quedaba una rebana. Creí que el pastel se había acabado pero había quedado una rebana. Enseguida miré a mi papá y mis hermanos igual.

- El pastel estaba rebanado en seis partes, y nosotros somos cinco… - empezó a explicar pero no faltó quien lo interrumpiera.

- ¡Yo me la como! – Miguel Ángel enseguida levantó la mano.

- ¿Y por qué tú? – Rafael no tardó en protestar - ¡Yo también quiero más pastel! –

- Yo también. – dijo Donatelo.

Y yo también, pero debía oír lo que iba a decir papá.

- Niños, el pastel ya estaba rebanado y eran seis partes, así que ha sobrado una; esta rebanada se quedará guardada en el refrigerador. – tomó el plato en el que estaba la ultima rebanada de pastel de chocolate y la guardó – Una rebanada ha sido suficiente por el día de hoy; comer demasiado dulce no es bueno para la salud. Mañana pensaré en la forma de partirla, o quizás sea el premio para el niño mejor portado el día de mañana. Vayan a lavarse los dientes, y en momento estaré con ustedes, y si quieren que les cuente un cuento lo haré. -

Papá nos cuenta leyendas japonesas a la hora de dormir; a mí me gustan, pero, por la cara de mis hermanos, parecían decepcionados y no creo que por los cuentos; después se quedaron viéndome, como si yo ya hubiese ganado la rebana y estuvieran enojados conmigo, sólo porque yo siempre trato de obedecer a Sensei, pero pensaba decirles, al otro día, que ellos también podían portarse bien, si querían comer la última rebana de ese delicioso pastel.

Yo quería esa rebanada, pero mis hermanos también tenían el derecho de ganarla, si se lo proponían.

Pero esa misma noche ocurrió el desastre.

Yo ya estaba dormido en mi cama con Ogima, cuando unos gritos me despertaron.

Medio dormido, me levanté y fui a ver qué es lo que había pasado; fui hasta la cocina; me pareció ver a Mikey, Rafa y Doni gritándose, pero luego apareció papá y me llevó de regreso a la cama, me arropó, me dijo que no me preocupara, y pronto me quedé dormido.

Cuando desperté en la mañana, me sentí muy feliz, así que me di un buen estirón.

- ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días Ogima! – salude a mi amigo como todas las mañanas… o más bien feliz como ninguna otra mañana porque me sentía muy, muy feliz, tan feliz, que le planté un beso en su mejilla - ¡Mua! – me preguntó a qué se debía el beso – Porque te quiero. – ¡le di un gran abrazo!, y me preguntó por qué estaba tan feliz – No lo sé, siento como si el dulce chocolate en lugar de ir a mi estomago ha ido a mi corazón. -

Le di otro abrazo a mi amigo, y me levanté. Miré la cama de mis hermanos pensado en que tenía que despertarlos, como hacía algunas veces para ir juntos a la práctica matinal, pero me sorprendió mucho ver que no estaban durmiendo; sus camas ya estaban tendidas.

¡Rápido me puse de pie! ¡Seguramente se habían levantado temprano para mostrarle a papá lo bien que se portaban y ganarse la rebana de pastel que quedaba! Pero no me preocupé, me sentía tan feliz que no me preocupe en ganarme la ultima rebana. Me puse mi bandana, tendí mi cama, dejé a Ogima sobre ella y me apure a ir a la parte de la casa que era el dojo, y cuando llegué… no vi a nadie.

- Qué raro. –

Así que fui a buscar a papá dando de brinquitos. ¡Tal vez mis hermanos se habían levantado tan temprano que estaban con papá tratando de despertarlo!, pero en el camino hallé a Rafa viendo la tele, y luego vi a Mikey leyendo su cómic, y a Doni desarmando lo que parecía un Nintendo. Fui con Rafa.

- ¡Hola Rafa! ¿Qué pasó con la pr…? -

- Vaya, hasta que despertaste, dormilón. –

Parecía molesto, pero no entendí qué me quiso decir.

- ¿Dormilón? -

- ¿Ya viste la hora? –

Moví la cabeza diciendo que no.

Yo trato de levantarme temprano sin tener que ver la hora para acostumbrarme y despertarme yo solito; le iba a preguntar la hora, pero como estaba molesto mejor fui con Doni.

- ¡Hola Doni! ¿Puedes decirme la hora? -

Doni siempre trae reloj desde que pudo reparar uno; es muy útil en las alcantarillas donde no se puede ver si es de mañana, tarde o noche.

- Son las 10 de la mañana. -

- ¡Wow! – de veras me sorprendí; no acostumbro levantarme tan tarde – Entonces me perdí de la práctica. -

- Sí. -

- Mi reloj interno está desajustado, qué mal que no puedas repararlo. –

Era una broma que sabía que Doni iba a entender, pero no me dijo nada, entonces iba a decirle que si me había quedado dormido por qué no me despertaron, pero me fije que él estaba enojado, también.

Algo estaba pasando, o ya había pasado.

Le dije gracias y fui con Mikey.

Cuando Doni se enojada es difícil que te cuente lo que los ha molestado, porque piensa demasiando en mantener el control, pero cuando se decide a hacerlo, habla y habla sin parar con ese lenguaje que sólo él entiende; por otro lado, cuando Rafa está enojado, él no lo piensa mucho en decirte el por qué, y si no te retiras a tiempo, comienza a hablarte a gritos y hasta con groserías; pero Mikey es muy difícil que se enoje, por muy feo que sea el problema, él siempre es positivo y sonriente, a menos que de verdad sea algo muy complicado.

- ¡Hola Mikey! ¿Puedo interrumpirte? Sólo quiero saber… -

No volteó a verme.

Siguió leyendo su cómic, pero yo sabía que no leía.

Cuando Mikey se enoja, no hace ningún berrinche, o que yo recuerde, nunca los ha hecho, pero él no actúa como Doni o Rafa, que pueden estar haciendo esto o aquello y seguir enojados, pero Mikey cuando se enoja, se queda quieto, no hace absolutamente nada, como si meditara lo que ha pasado, y puede no hacer nada ni hablar en todo el día.

- Mikey… - me senté a su lado; al menos él no iba a decirme, a gritos o a hablar sin parar, lo que estaba pasando, así que iba a hacer el intento de que me explicara - ¿Por qué están todos enojados? -

No respondió.

Podía hacerle cosquillas para que se relajara, eso a veces funciona; después de una sesión de cosquillas para calmar su enojo, vuelve a ser el mismo niño sonriente de siempre; pero algo me decía que esta vez no iba a funcionar. Cuando Mikey de verdad está enojado, nada lo saca de ese estado, como si no pasara nada.

El problema de verdad era muy pero muy grave.

Mi última opción era papá, así que pensé en ir a su cuarto, y siendo las 10 de la mañana, estaría en su práctica de kanji… ¡otra lección que me iba a perder! Mi padre sabe muchas cosas y él trata de enseñarnos, y aunque no todas las materias les gustan a mis hermanos, a mí sí… ¡y me iba a perder las lecciones de kanji también!

Me puse de pie, pensando en el por qué mi papá tampoco había tratado de despertarme para la práctica matutina, cuando…

- ¡Yo te diré por qué todos estamos encabronados! -

- ¡Rafa! – había oído la pregunta que le había hecho a Mikey y él iba a decirme; debí ser más discreto.

Por más que le he pedido que no diga malas palabras, sigue diciéndolas, aunque Doni me ha explicado que está comprobado que al decir una grosería se libera más fácilmente el enojo, pero yo creo que eso no es excusa para ser...

- ¡Uno de esos dos torpes mocosos se comió en la noche la méndiga rebanada de pastel que quedaba sin esperar que Sensei dijera quién demonios la merecía! -

- Un momento Rafa. - dijo Doni, tenía que defender su dignidad; dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a Rafa – Ningún argumento me ha asegurado ni mucho menos convencido que no hayas sido TÚ quien se comió la rebanada de pastel. -

- ¡¿Y a poco puedo confiar en ti porque dices que no fuiste tú? ¡¿O puedo confiar en Mikey? -

- Tú eres el principal infractor de las reglas: cuando Sensei nos pide quedarnos en casa, eres el primero en salir; cuando Sensei dice que tenemos que dormir, tú prefieres leer revista de automóviles y motocicletas; cuando hay un promocional sobre que van a transmitir una película de horror en la tele y Sensei nos pide no verla, eres el primero en cambiarle de canal… -

- ¡Ja! ¡Mira quién habla sobre ser infractor de las reglas! Cuando quiero salir a _dar la vuelta, _eres el primero en _apuntarse_ para probar uno de esos cochecitos de control remoto porque según tú aquí no hay suficiente espacio para las pruebas; cuando me quedó hasta tarde despierto leyendo de autos y motos, eres el primero en _pegárseme_ para decirme que un día vas a construir un auto o una moto tan _chidos_ como esos; cuando veo pelis de miedo eres el primero en decir que no te va a asustar porque sólo es una película… -

Doni y Rafa discutían, y Mikey seguía "leyendo" su cómic pero se veía más molesto.

Así que eso pasó: alguno de mis tres hermanos no resistió esperar a que papá dijera quién iba a poder comer la última rebanada de pastel de chocolate, y se escabulló a la cocina mientras los demás dormíamos, pero los tres debieron tener la misma idea y se encontraron, y todos culparon a todos de comerse la rebanada, por eso los gritos, y aún así, cada uno dice que no fue quien se la comió; alguien miente.

Mikey no lo soportó más y empezó a llorar.

Papá dice que no es bueno guardar los sentimientos en el corazón; sea una alegría o un enojo, hay que expresarlos; y Mikey expresa su enojo con el llanto.

No supe si debía acercarme a él para consolarlo, si lo hacía, mis otros dos hermanos pensarían que a él era quien yo le creía, pero para mi suerte, llegó papá.

- Hijos, ya habíamos discutido anoche, y yo les prometí traer otro pastel. Tranquilo Miguel Ángel, ya les había prometido traer otro pastel. -

¡Otro pastel!

No pude evitar sentirme emocionado, quizás porque el dulce chocolate que comí anoche insistía en agitarme de alegría todo yo.

Mejor regresé a mi cama; me sentía raro: estaba feliz por el pastel que comí anoche, pero también estaba triste por ver a mis hermanos decepcionados unos de otros por hacer trampa y decirse mentiras; me sentía triste y a la vez estaba feliz, y quería estar triste y no podía… fue extraño.

Le conté lo sucedido a Ogima, tampoco creyó lo que había pasado.

- Creo que yo también hubiera ido en la noche a la cocina por esa rebana, si no me hubieras tenido tan abrazado. – le dije con una sonrisa.

Él no dudó que lo haría, y no me culpó.

- Entiendo las ansias de mis hermanos: no todos los días podemos comer un pastel recién hecho, ¡y de chocolate! -

Ogima me hizo ver que yo seguía muy feliz y en una situación seria.

- Y no sé por qué. –

Me dijo que debía ser por el chocolate. El azúcar pone muy activo a Mikey, quizás el chocolate me pone muy feliz a mi.

- Recuérdame, por favor, ser más cuidadoso en comer chocolate. No puedo estar feliz cuando debo estar serio. –

Y volvió a decirme que la situación era seria.

- Qué si lo es. Ahora mis hermanos no confían unos en otros. Papá dice que la confianza en el clan y en la familia es lo más importante, pero ¿cómo descubrir quién se comió la rebana y los demás puedan confiar de nuevo sea quien sea que haya sido? -

La solución, me dijo Ogima, era averiguar primero quién fue, y luego ver si era posible revelar el secreto, como lo haría Sherlock Holmes.

- ¡Tienes razón! -

Papá me había traído hacia unas semanas un cuento de "Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes para niños" y yo se lo había leído a Ogima, y tuvo razón al decirme que podía hacer lo que hace Holmes para descubrir los misterios, yo podía hacer lo que él y resolver la misteriosa desaparición de la rebana de pastel de chocolate.

Por lo feliz que estaba, me encantó la idea.

- ¡Sí! ¡Yo seré Sherlock y tú Watson! –

Él no me había dicho si le parecía buena o no mi idea, cuando me levanté de un brinco de la cama y salimos en busca de pistas.

.

_Gracias a la imaginación de Leo, esta parte es narrada desde el…_

_POV de Ogima _

Estábamos mi amigo y yo de camino a la cocina, sin decirnos una palabra.

Leo parecía tranquilo, como si la terrible noticia recién recibida no le hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo. Si yo estuviera en su caparazón, me hubiese desmayado al momento de saber que se había desatado la discordia entre mi familia.

Y todo por una deliciosa y esponjocita rebana de pastel de chocolate.

En cuanto llegamos, comenzamos a buscar la más insignificante de las pistas, aunque fuera tan insignificante como una migaja para que nos ayudara a descubrir al criminal… No, "criminal" es una fea palabra. Como bien mencionó Leo, él no culpaba a sus hermanos, porque él también lo hubiese hecho de no estar yo acompañándolo.

No se puede juzgar tan fríamente a cuatro niños que han tenido una infancia muy difícil, entonces, ¿por qué Leo y yo estábamos en busca de pistas a la manera de Holmes y Watson? ¿Qué utilidad tendría descubrir quién se comió la rebana de pastel? ¿Para que los demás supieran con quién debían estar enojados?

Tal vez, lo mejor era esperar a que Splinter trajera otro pastel, lo cual parecía imposible, porque el pastel fue un regalo de un alma caritativa y no siempre se cruzaban sus caminos; era algo tan imposible como hallar la pista que necesitábamos.

- ¿Cómo podremos hallar algo si todo está perfectamente limpio, Holmes? –

- Así es, Watson. – Leo estaba acuclillado observando fijamente el piso; se irguió – Hemos venido demasiado tarde; quién sea que se haya comido la rebana, ha tenido el tiempo suficiente de limpiar y borrar cualquier pista. – suspiró – De no haber estado anoche tan sumido en el mundo de los sueños, hubiésemos descubierto el misterio en ese mismo instante. -

- Amigo mío, tú sabes tan bien como yo, que ignorábamos totalmente el efecto que el chocolate puede tener sobre ti. –

Traté de darle ánimos; la tristeza finalmente había traspasado la muralla de alegría que el chocolate había levantado a través de su corazón, pero como mis palabras no lo animaron, un abrazo era lo que necesitaba. Los abrazos son mi especialidad, y Leo, ahora Holmes, era mi amigo desde hace muchos años, así que le iba a dar un gran abrazo, pero entonces, en su carita de tristeza se ensanchó una gran sonrisa, y sin más, me arrojó hacia arriba.

- ¡WIIIIIII! – dijo en una eufórica exclamación.

Me cachó y volvió a lanzarme por los aires.

- ¡WIIIIIII! -

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera sucediendo esto?

- ¡Jajajajaja! -

Me atrapó, y el instante que duró antes de volverme arrojar a los cielos, pude ver en sus chispeantes ojos que seguiría con el juego.

En cada uno de los desafíos, en cada una de las travesuras, en cada alegría disfrutada, en cada tristeza compartida… en todas las aventuras y desventuras que hemos pasado juntos, Leo siempre ha vivido intensamente cada situación…. ¡pero ahora cuando más lo necesitaba su familia no le interesó y todo por el chocolate!

- Holmes… - me lanzó otra vez y me cachó – esto es …. - me lanzó y me volvió a cachar - divertido pero… - me lanzó y me volvió a cachar - creo que… - me lanzó y me volvió a cachar – deberíamos… - me lanzó y me volvió a cachar – enfocarnos en el… - me lanzó y me volvió a cachar una vez más – en el misterio de la rebana… -

- ¡Ups! – me cachó pero ya no me lanzó – Lo siento. No puedo concentrarme como es debido. – suspiré de alivio – Veamos…. – caminó por la cocina. – El lugar ha sido minuciosamente limpiado, al igual que el refrigerador, – lo abrió; no había ni migajas de pastel; lo cerró - y el bote de la basura ha sido vaciado recientemente. – nos asomamos al bote donde arrojan los desperdicios de la cocina; tenía una nueva bolsa y sin basura - El causante ha sido muy astuto aprovechándose de nuestro tardío conocimiento de los hechos. No hay ningún indico de la fechoría cometida ayer por la noche que pudiera sernos de utilidad. -

- Todavía tenemos el recurso de interrogar a los presuntos implicados. -

- ¡Tienes toda la razón! –

Leo me elevó sobre su cabeza…

- Eeehhh… ¿Holmes? -

… y salió corriendo llevándome en lo alto como si yo fuera un avión.

- ¡Bbbrrrrrrrrr! –

Incluso imitó el sonido del motor.

No sabía por qué yo seguía en mi papel serio de Watson y no sabía por qué creí que este caso sería tan formal como los casos que ha resuelto el verdadero Sherlock Holmes, pero no; así que, como dicen: "si no puedes contra él, únetele"…

- ¡Wiiii! – ¡extendí mis brazos para ser el avión que mi amigo quería que fuera!

Volamos para allá, luego para acá, luego de un lado y luego del otro, antes de aterrizar junto a Mikey.

- ¡Hola Mikey! –

- Hola Leo. –

Mikey ya no estaba enojado; estaba muy triste.

Ya no pensé más en mi papel de Watson, porque…. ¡Mikey necesitaba un abrazo! Lo bueno que Leo leyó mis pensamientos.

- ¿Puedes sostener a Ogima un momento? -

- ¿Sostenerlo? Pero Leo, tú no dejas que nadie agarre a Ogima. –

Me_ dio mala espina_.

- Leo hace eso porque me cuida mucho; - le dije - hizo una promesa y por eso me cuida mucho. –

Pero Mikey no me oyó. Hace mucho tiempo que él había pasado la etapa de los tiernos osos de peluche y se había pasado a la etapa donde los niños sólo juegan con los fortachones muñecos de acción.

- Sostenlo, por favor. – Leo le insistió y le dedicó una de esas cálidas sonrisas – No tardo. – y Mikey no pudo resistirse.

Me tomó en sus brazos en lo que Leo iba a… alguna parte.

Y mientras, Mikey jugueteaba distraídamente con el moño que llevo atado al cuello.

La casa estaba tan tranquila como lo está el área de juegos del parque minutos antes de que Leo y sus hermanos lo invadan en esas frescas noches de verano; pero no sólo era la quietud, también había un aire de melancolía, como si en la casa jamás hubiese hecho travesuras cuatro niños inquietos.

- Ejem… - traté de distraer a Mikey de esa pesadez que se había colado en su corazón - Y dígame, Señor, ¿sería usted tan amable de decirme lo acontecido en la noche de ayer? –

El niño de los ojos azules y tristes dejó ir un enorme suspiro.

- Sabemos perfectamente por la fase de desconcierto por la cual debe estar pasando, Señor, pero es de gran necesidad que usted nos narre los hechos acontecidos la noche de… -

- Como que tienes un color gris, ¿no? – interumpió mi interrogatorio - Yo recuerdo que antes eras más amarillito. -

- Mi pelaje no es color amarillo amarillo, - tuve que hacerle la aclaración - más bien es color amarillo marfil, pero sí, me estoy poniendo gris porque Leo no ha querido darme un baño... –

- Leo debería darte un baño. –

- Eso dije, y te decía: Leo no ha querido darme un baño porque no quiere que yo quede tan maltratado como su ropa si me lava igual que su ropa: restregándome en el lavadero… -

- Pero sigues siendo muy suavecito. –

- Gracias… ¡uhg! - me dio un fuerte abrazo, y lo abrace para consolarlo - Está bien Mikey, todo está bien. Holmes está investigando la desaparición de la rebana de pastel de chocolate… o lo está intentando. Qué buen momento para descubrir que el chocolate pone tan feliz a Leo que se distrae con lo que sea. -

- Cuando fui a la cocina – empezó a decir con cierta calma – y vi cómo Rafael pasó un dedo en el plato y agarró lo que había quedado de crema… supe que él fue quien se comió la rebana y lo cache acabándose lo que quedó; me puse triste pero luego me enojé, y se lo dije, le dije que por qué se comió la rebanada, pero me dijo que no era cierto, luego llegó Doni acusándonos de comernos la rebanada, y Rafa le dijo que no se la comió y yo le dije que no me la comí, y empezamos a pelear, y llegó Sensei y hasta al último Leo… -

Dio otro gran suspiro.

- Gracias por su colaboración. – intenté seguir en mi papel de Watson, pero estaba resultando mal.

Entonces llegó Leo.

- Toma Mikey. –

La tortuguita de los tristes ojos azules me soltó un poquito para ver qué había traído Leo… ¡su carita se iluminó en seguida! Era una rica paleta de esas de caramelo blanco pero combinado con un poquito de otros caramelos que parecen pinceladas de colores.

Volví a los brazos de Leo y Mikey recibió la paleta.

- Gracias. – dijo Mikey más animado.

- De nada. -

Dejamos a Mikey comiendo muy a gusto su paleta.

- ¿De dónde sacó la paleta, mi estimado amigo? ¿O me dirá que la tomó de su reserva especial? -

- Elemental mi querido Watson. Ahora, usted ha comprobado la veracidad de las sabias palabras de mi Sensei: "La moderación es el tesoro del prudente." No ha sido fortuna o descuido el conservar aún hasta ahora mis dulces de Halloween; he comido de vez en vez mis caramelos recolectados en el pasado festejo de Halloween, así, no únicamente he evitado cariar mis dientes, sino, en un momento de aflicción, como el que estamos padeciendo en estas horas oscuras, puedo darles a mis hermanitos un poco del dulce consuelo que puede brindarte un caramelo más de lo que pudieran brindarte palabras de aliento. -

- Un excelente consejo, si me permite decirlo. –

- Naturalmente mi padre es un ninja y posee grandes conocimientos. – dijo Leo con un orgullo pobremente disimulado.

- Me produce un enorme consuelo comprobar que el "efecto chocolate" está disminuyendo en usted… Holmes… -

Quise decirle a Leo que parecía que la alegría se le estaba pasando, pero en eso, él empezó a dar brinquitos y a cantar.

- Love, love me do, You know I love. I´ll always be true, so pleaseeeeeee, love me doooo, love me dooooo. –

- Bueno, parecía que el efecto chocolate se te había pasado. -

- Someone to love. Somebody new. Someone to love. Someone like you. - empezó a bailar conmigo - Love, love me do, You know I love. I´ll always be true, so pleaseeeeeee, love me doooo, love me dooooo. -

- Leo, creo que deberíamos abandonar el caso hasta que estés bien. -

- Someone to love. Somebody new. Someone to love. Someone like you. Love me dooo. Love me doooo. -

- Leo. -

– Tututututurururu Tutututurururu Tututututurururu… -

- Holmmmmmmeees. -

- Love, love me do, You know I love. I´ll always be true, so pleaseeeeeee, love me doooo, love me dooooo. -

- Esto sería sumamente divertido si fueran otras las circunstancias, Holmes. -

- Love, love me do, You know I love. I´ll always be true, so pleaseeeeeee, love me doooo, love me dooooo. -

- Leoooo… -

- ¿Qué te sucede Leo? – io la voz de otra tortuguita, y en un giro del baile pude ver a…

¡Doni!

Doni se había aparecido.

- ¡Doni, detenlo! – le supliqué.

- Someone to love. Somebody new. Someone to love. Someone like youuu. -

- Bueno, – fue todo lo que dijo – al menos alguien la pasa bien. -

- Love me dooo… ¡Doni! ¡Hola! -

- Hola Leo. ¿Qué es todo ese baile? -

- Nada. – parecía que Leo había recuperado algo de cordura – Ejeem… - se puso serio - Quiero presentarle mi más sentido pésame por la pérdida de la rebana de chocolate. – y como que hizo que se quitó el sombrero en señal de respeto.

- ¿Por qué hablas tan elocuente y rebuscadamente? -

- Porque Ogima es Watson y yo Holmes. -

- ¿Watson y Holmes? -

- Aja. Toma. – sacó una paleta de caramelo como la que le dio a Mikey – Sé que este tipo de dulce es de su agrado. -

- Gracias. Creo que me vendrá bien un toque dulce a mi vida. – le quitó la envoltura y empezó a saborearla - ¿Cómo es que tú no estás enojado o triste por lo de la rebanada? -

- Hermano mío, he sido poseído por el espíritu del júbilo que vive en el chocolate. -

- ¿Júbilo… chocolate? Oh… He leído algo al respecto. Así que eres susceptible al chocolate. -

- Así como Mikey lo es al azúcar. -

- Ya veo. –

Leo comenzaba a moverse de nuevo al ritmo de una música que sólo resonaba dentro de su cabeza.

- Puedo comprender que todos estén de un ánimo cabizbajo. -

- Y qué lo digas. -

- Sin embargo, me atrevo a decirte, hermano, que un pastel puede prepararse y hornearse cuando uno quiera degustar un pastel. -

- Pero ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo hornear un pastel. –

- Hermano, no permitas que la tristeza nuble tu ilimitada imaginación. Si puedes construir un carrito a control remoto, puedes hornear un pastel. -

- Creo que es la idea más loca que has tenido, Leo… digo, Holmes. –

- Permíteme corregirte, estimado hermano: tú has sido quien ha desarrollado las ideas más inverosímiles durante nuestra corta existencia, y si no estás convencido, respóndeme con total honestidad: ¿quién ideo visitar la biblioteca en busca del conocimiento y sin el previo permiso de nuestro amado tutor? -

- Yo. –

- ¿Quién adaptó a una bicicleta el motor de una podadora? –

- Yo. –

- ¿Y quién llevó un trencito por montañas y valles, los cuales fueron ingeniosamente representados por la sala, la cocina, las habitaciones, el comedor y el piso de nuestra humilde vivienda? -

- Yo. -

- Ante estos irrefutables hechos, estoy completamente seguro, que la preparación de un pastel debe ser sencillísima, no así reemplazar el cariño de un hermano. -

- Creo que… tienes razón. Una bici se puede reparar, un pastel se puede hacer, pero cuando riñes con un hermano… -

Pero Leo ya no prestó atención a lo que decía Doni, empezó a cantar otra canción…

- My baby moves at midnight, goes right on till dawn. -

… y bailaba tratando de imitar a un tal Travolta…

- Now, woman, take me higher. My woman keeps me warm. -

… y yo era su pareja…

- What are you doing on your back, eh? What are you doing on your back, eh? You should be dancing, yeah, dancing, yeah. -

… y en cada vuelta o giro, podía ver a la tortuguita del antifaz morado.

- ¡Jajajaja! – Doni se rió por lo gracioso que se movía Leo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Leo? – Mikey dejó su solitario rincón para ver lo que le hacía a su hermano mayor.

- El pastel de chocolate lo ha afectado. No sabe lo que hace. -

- Si Leo es muy serio a veces… ¿El chocolate puede hacerle eso? –

- Sí, pero no en todos los individuos, por ejemplo, Rafa, tú y yo no estamos bailando como loquitos. –

- Ah. -

- What are you doing on your back, eh? What are you doing on your back, eh? You should be dancing, yeah, dancing, yeah. -

- Yo no estoy seguro de querer bailar. -

- Yo sí. -

- Espera Mikey. –

- ¿Qué? –

- Yo… -

Doni iba a decirle algo a Mikey, imagine que quería disculparse, pero llegó Rafa.

- ¿Ahora qué se trae Leo? -

- ¡El chocolate le hace hacer locuras! – le dijo Mikey.

- Pues no es el único, si anoche uno de ustedes… -

Rafa iba a empezar de nuevo con la pelea por la rebana de pastel, pero entonces, Leo dio una graciosa vuelta y tomó a Rafa como pareja de baile; yo tuve que agarrarme fuerte de su cuello para no caer.

- What are you doing on your back, eh? What are you doing on your back, eh? -

- ¿Qué te pasa? -

- You should be dancing, yeah, dancing, yeah. -

- ¡No quiero bailar! -

- What are you doing on your back, eh? What are you doing on your back, eh? You should be dancing, yeah, dancing, yeah. -

Entonces, en otro curioso movimiento de baile, Leo soltó a Rafa, y Rafa giró como trompo un par de veces antes de regresar junto a Mikey y Doni.

- ¡Wow! – Doni y Mikey lo atraparon - ¿Y esto? – Rafa se dio cuenta que traía en la mano una paleta de caramelo blanco con pinceladas de otros caramelos de muchos colores; miró a sus hermanos que estaban chupando cada uno una paleta igual.

Doni y Mikey sólo se encogieron de hombros, y Rafa desenvolvió la paleta y comenzó a saborearla.

- Está buena. –

- Me pregunto de dónde obtuvo Leo las paletas. – Doni dijo.

- Yo lo que quiero saber qué canción es la que canta. – dijo Mikey que empezaba hacer pequeños movimientos de baile con manos y pies.

- You should be dancing, yeah. You should be dancing, yeah. You should be dancing, yeah. You should be dancing, yeah. You should be dancing, yeah. You should be dancing, yeah. You should be dancing, yeah. -

- Ya parece disco rayado. - dijo Rafa – Es una de los Bee Gees: You should be dancing. -

- Ah. Pues yo quiero bailar. -

- ¿Sin música? – preguntó Doni.

- Pero sí Leo canta bien. –

- Yo prefiero bailar con música de verdad. – dijo Rafa.

- Eso – se oyó la voz del único adulto de la casa – se puede remediar. –

Splinter encendió el tocadiscos y puso el disco que traía la canción que estaba cantando Leo, y el ambiente se puso más relajado, ¡hasta a mí me dio gustó bailar con mi amigo!, pero seguía poniendo atención a mi alrededor, como todo buen detective.

- Eso está mejor. – dijo Rafa.

- My baby moves at midnight, goes right on till dawn. Now, woman, take me higher. My woman keeps me warm. – Leo seguía cante y cante.

- Chicos… - dijo Doni en un titubeo – lamento haber sido un tonto por enojarme con ustedes por una simple rebanada de pastel. –

- Sí. – dijo Mikey – Yo también lo siento. – y abrazó a Doni.

- What are you doing on your back, eh? What are you doing on your back, eh? You should be dancing, yeah, dancing, yeah. -

- Yo… bueno… - a Rafa siempre le cuesta pedir disculpas – yo…yo también. –

Y como él no se animó a un abrazo de hermanos, Mikey y Doni se le fueron encima, pero como ya empezaba a verse que Rafa es el fuerte, no pudieron derribarlo; los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

- She's juicy and she's trouble. She gets it to me good. My woman gives me power, goes right down to my blood. -

Luego, los tres se dijeron lo que Mikey ya me había dicho pero cada quien su versión, y esta vez sí creyeron unos en otros; luego se acercaron a su padre, pero parecían molestos con él; Splinter más bien parecía apenado, pero ninguno de los tres niños le dijo a su padre el por qué estaban molestos con él, sino que Doni sugirió que él podría hacer el intento de hornear un pastel de chocolate, ya que tenían gas y estufa con horno y él podría intentarlo; todos se emocionaron por la idea y empezaron a hacer la lista de ingredientes que podrían necesitar, pero Doni sugirió primero conseguir la receta.

Y mientras ellos planeaban hacer un pastel, Leo no dejaba de bailar y cantar aunque no iba al ritmo de la canción que tocaba el tocadiscos.

En otro giro, pude ver que Splinter estaba contento que sus hijos se habían reconciliado, pero parecía apenado todavía… lo que me recordó recordarle a Leo que estábamos en un caso.

- Holmes, tus hermanos ya hicieron las paces, pero falta descubrir quién se comió la rebana de pastel de chocolate. –

- Elemental mi muy estimado Watson. –

- ¿Elemental qué? -

- Lo más importante es que mis hermanos ya se contentaron. –

- Claro, pero no te he dicho lo que me dijo Mikey, y no hemos entrevistado a Rafa ni a Doni. -

- ¡Ah! Mikey te revelo algo. –

- Sí. -

- Ese era mi plan: aprovechar tu encanto natural para que él se desahogara contigo. –

- Entonces… fue un plan que ideaste con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja. –

- Lo siento Ogima, pero si yo le preguntaba directamente a Mikey o a otro de mis hermanos, se pondrían más tristes. ¿Me perdonas? –

- Sólo si me das un baño. Me dio pena que Mikey me abrazara estando sucio. –

- ¡OK! – me arrojó al aire y me cachó; no se le había pasado el efecto chocolate.

- Pero no me has dicho cuál fue ese importantísimo hecho. -

- Ah sí… Recordé un importantísimo hecho ocurrido anoche: cuando mi otosan [padre] me llevó de regresó a la cama y me arropó… - se acercó más a mi para susurrar en mi oreja - _pude ver que su nariz tenía un poco de crema batida_. –

- _¿Crema batida en su nariz?_ –

- _Crema batida en su nariz._ -

- Yo imaginaba que a las ratas, sin ofender a tu Maestro, les gustaba el queso, no el pastel. -

- Pues todo parece indicar que mi Sensei ha desarrollado cierto gusto por los postres. Hay que mantenerlo vigilado. –

- Sí, mantenerlo vigilado, pero ¿cómo es que tus hermanos no notaron ese poco de crema en la nariz de tu papá? -

- What are you doing on your back, eh? What are you doing on your back, eh? You should be dancing, yeah, dancing, yeah… Elemental mi querido Watson, discutían entre ellos y no se percataron de ese ínfimo pero revelante detalle. -

- Leo, ¿no te parece que somos muy malos como Holmes y Watson? -

Ya no me dijo nada.

Bueno, supuse que el caso ya estaba cerrado, pero yo tenía que esperar a que Leo se estuviera quieto; y ya que pude relajarme, fue muy divertido bailar con él.

Sobre el pastel que iban a hornear, eso fue unos días después, y como Splinter trata de enseñarles a sus hijos una lección en todo, el hacer un pastel también fue como una clase, y Rafa resultó muy bueno en la cocina; y Splinter cada vez ha sido más sincero sobre su gusto por los pasteles, los helados y por todo tipo de postres.

Y ese día, que fue más suerte que habilidad resolver el caso, mi niño se la pasó baile y baile, y cante y cante...

.

_En el presente._

_POV de Leonardo_

- ¡Mikey! -

Escucho a Rafa llamando tan "delicadamente" a mi hermanito el más chico.

- ¡Mikey! ¿Dónde carajos andas? -

Ay no… Rafa y su vocabulario.

Dejo la práctica de mis katas para ir a reprenderlo.

- Rafa, esa boquita. -

- ¡Qué boquita que _ni que ocho cuartos_! ¡Mikey se acabó lo que quedaba de helado! –

- Puedes ir a comprar más. –

- Me da flojera. – se cruza de brazos.

- Bueno, puedes prepáralo tú mismo. Te queda mucho más rico que el que venden en la tienda. –

- ¿En serio? –

- Claro. –

No me dice nada enseguida; debe parecerle raro un halago como ese, pero es cierto: desde que Sensei ha estado buscando la manera de ayudarle a controlar su volcánico temperamento pidiéndole hacer tareas fáciles pero en cierta forma complicadas, como por ejemplo tejer o cocinar, ha descubierto que Rafita tiene talento con ese tipo de "manualidades"; aunque este descubrimiento se lo debemos más a Mikey por las mil y un maneras que se ha mofado de Rafa cuando hace estas labores, y por eso Rafa le ha puesto empeño; Rafita se ha empeñado en hacer bien los chalecos o las bufandas, o el pay de limón, o la lasaña de espinacas, nada más para que Mikey se _trague sus palabras; _al concentrarse en estas tareas, Rafa ha conseguido _alivianar_ en algo su fuerte carácter. Ojala pasara lo mismo con su lenguaje.

- Pero no más voy a hacer para mí. –

- Está bien. -

Dice eso, pero terminará haciendo para todos. Va a la cocina a prepararse su helado.

Siempre es lo mismo: se acaba el helado, o el pay de queso, o el pastel, o cualquier otro delicioso postre, y el primer culpable que aparece en la lista es Mikey, cuando en realidad, hay un culpable más que debería encabezar esa lista.

- Más tarde hablaré con Sensei sobre los postres "desaparecidos" esta semana. –

Yo regreso a mis katas, pero antes, voy a mi habitación por una toalla, y apenas entro… me doy cuenta de que algo falta. Alguien ha irrumpido en mi habitación llevándose algo sin mi consentimiento.

Ogima no está en mi cama.

Me acerco y veo una nota. La tomo.

"_Hola Leo ^^_"

"_Fui con Mikey y Doni a ayudarle a Casey en buscar un regalado para Abril por el día de San Valentín, porque Casey quiere hallar un oso tan lindo como yo, y yo serviré de muestra."_

"_Te quiero mucho_."

"_Ogima B)"_

- Es inconfundible esta letra. Un mensaje de Ogima escrito por Mikey. – me siento en mi cama sin dejar de mirar la nota - No debería preocuparme por Ogima; mis hermanos siempre han sido cuidadosos… tendrán cuidado con mi amigo. –

¿Por qué quiero engañarme a mi mismo?

Rápido me pongo de pie y busco ropa para cambiarme, mientras por mi mente pasan todas las imágenes de todas las veces que por la insensatez, curiosidad, o por descuido, o todo lo anterior, de parte de mis hermanos, es que nos hemos metido en serios problemas.

Me detengo en mi desesperada búsqueda de ropa, y sonrío.

- Y yo que me angustiaba porque mis queridos kiodai [hermanos] maduraran tan rápido que ya no quisieran jugar conmigo porque ya eran niños grandes. –

Dejo el recuerdo de las divertidas travesuras para otra ocasión; me cambio en un santiamén y salgo sin olvidar mi celular.

Activo el localizador.

- Respira, Leo, respira. Ogima esta bien, Ogima está bien, Ogima está bien... -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Kanji,en una explicación simple, es la escritura japonesa, y como es compleja, hay que practicar mucho.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no fue tan de detectives n.n' pero como que este final me gusta para otro fic xD Es cosa de divagar y haber qué pasa.<p>

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
